I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of ventilating systems;
The invention is more particularly in the field of ventilator hoods which may be used for independent ventilation of a space, or for fumes to be removed resulting from use of appliances such as ovens or fumes resulting from any activity;
The invention is even more particularly directed to such a ventilating system with fire suppression means.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been so many ventilating systems that it is not feasible to list them all. The present invention is unique in that it combines certain ventilating methods and apparatus into a unique combination including a special mounting plate allowing it to be mounted on certain types of equipment such as ovens and the like, and, also to mount upon any desired surface or framework and a fire suppression system operated by unique fail-safe mechanisms.